Petit Frère Honoraire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Honorary Little Brother" de F.A. Star Hawk : Sequel à Lèche-Vitrine. Qui aurait cru que de devenir le petit frère honoraire de toute une équipe de pom-pom-girls pouvait être si embêtant ? OS


_Auteur : F.A. Star Hawk_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, « Lèche-vitrine » semble assez populaire et certains m'en ont demandé plus. Et OH MON DIEU avez-vous lu le chapitre 311 ? J'ai des sentiments partagés, du genre : « Ouais, vas-y Nakabou ! », « Nooon ! Hakkinen ! » et « Oh Sena, t'es trop chou ! »**

* * *

Petit Frère Honoraire

* * *

Sena se tourna encore et encore dans son lit alors qu'il essayait de dormir et trouva qu'importe la position il ne pouvait pas être assez bien calé pour aller voir Morphée.

Bien sûr, ça devait être en rapport avec le fait que son esprit était encombré de pensées et qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner malgré toutes ses suppliques.

Après l'exclamation assez forte de Mizumachi que c'était un "allumeur" et la déclaration étrangement fière de Nakabou que c'était ce qu'il attendait de son idole, Sena avait aussitôt commencé à défendre ses actions en tous points innocentes.

La plupart des joueurs avaient heureusement compris que Sena n'avait pas un os impur dans son corps qui lui ferait faire les choses outrageuses dont l'accusait Mizumachi. Mais même après ses excuses saccadées et ses explications, Mizumachi et Nakabou n'étaient absolument pas ébranlés.

Et ça n'aidait pas que personne ne soit venue à sa rescousse. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kakei au moins vienne dire à Mizumachi que c'était stupide de sa part d'imaginer Sena faire de telles choses. Mais malgré la prière muette de Sena, le garçon élancé s'était seulement tenu là avec un petit sourire en coin.

*Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas laisser Mizumachi-kun penser que je suis quelqu'un comme ça ! Et Chuubou-kun, je ne peux pas le laisser croire que son idole est un coureur-de-jupons !*

Il abandonna ses tentatives pour s'endormir et au lieu de ça se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant a un moyen de leur prouver son innocence.

*Assurément si les filles leur disent que ce n'était qu'un gros malentendu ils les croiront, à moins qu'ils pensent que c'est une tactique que j'utilise pour les éloigner de la vérité. Mais quoi d'autre suis-je sensé faire ?*

Il s'arrêta brusquement et soupira, ses épaules tombant tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus d'idées.

*Je me demande si Agon-san a déjà eu ce genre de problèmes ?* Sena inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette question pour deux secondes avant de réaliser qu'Agon pouvait quasiment faire ce qu'il lui chantait sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

*Mais sérieusement, s'il y a un coureur-de-jupons dans l'équipe, ce n'est certainement pas moi*

Il était quasiment sûr que si une fille l'aimait dans un sens romantique, elle ne demanderait pas à l'adopter comme petit frère.

*Le tournoi commence demain après-midi, il faut que je dorme* Se dit-il fermement et avec un autre soupir il se replongea sous les couvertures, espérant que les solutions à tous ses problèmes lui viendraient dans son sommeil.

Et bien que croyez-vous, ce ne fut pas le cas.

En fait, dû au manque de sommeil, la situation empira en quelque sorte.

Il avait dévalé les escaliers et pénétré dans l'entrée à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il s'était réveillé un peu tard et avait juste eu le temps de sauter dans ses fringues et de se passer quelques coups de peigne avant de se ruer hors de sa chambre.

Soit c'était son apparence de saut du lit qui le rendait particulièrement adorable soit pendant la nuit il était devenu un aimant humain, mais quoi qu'il en soit avant que son cerveau embrumé de sommeil puisse analyser ce qu'il se passait, toutes les filles étaient venues lui dire bonjour et le tirer vers leur table attitrée.

L'une des filles en retrait lui tapotait les cheveux pendant qu'il marchait, visiblement ravie de leur douceur.

*Douceur*, comme s'il était un chaton, franchement.

Agon avait dû arriver à un moment ou à un autre pendant la nuit parce que lorsque Sena fut emporté par la vague de femelles il put le voir le regarder avec incrédulité.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un allumeur ! » Résonna la voix de Mizumachi par-dessus les bruits de la foule et Sena sentit ses joues s'embrasser de gêne.

Bon, heureusement qu'il avait les filles de son côté.

Au commentaire de Mizumachi, Otohime s'était tourné, les mains sur les hanches, et avait regardé le blond de haut en bas avec une moue sur ses lèvres fermes avant de déclarer :

« Mizumachi-kun, tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses sur Sena, un garçon aussi chou que lui ne devrait pas être vu comme une personne de cet acabit, » dit-elle d'un ton ferme avant de continuer à marcher avec ses copines.

*Ah, la voilà de retour avec ce surnom de 'chou'*

Pendant tout le petit-déjeuner Sena pouvait se sentir observer, ce qui commençait vraiment à lui peser.

*Est-ce si dur que ça de croire que je peux me faire des amies filles ?*

Mais il parvint à être aussi poli que d'habitude avec les filles en question. Heureusement il était placé entre Suzuna et Mamori donc il ne se sentait pas tant que ça gêné lorsqu'on le mitraillait du regard. Il aurait aimé voir quelqu'un penser que c'était indécent que d'être assis entre l'une de ses meilleurs amis et celle qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur.

En parlant de meilleurs amis, Monta lui lançait des regards pas très amicaux. Mais Sena pouvait mettre cela sur le compte du coup de foudre que l'autre garçon avait pour Mamori et non pas sur la situation actuelle.

Il avait surpris Agon le dévisager ouvertement une fois ou deux, et à cause de ça ses mains avaient commencé à sensiblement trembler de nervosité, apparemment suffisamment fort pour que toute la table s'inquiète de sa santé.

Il avait menti et dit qu'il avait un peu froid, essayant d'appuyer ses dires par un faux frisson, mais alors Hina l'avait attifé de son sweat.

Son sweat violine visiblement-pour-une-fille.

*Bon, au moins ça part d'une bonne action* Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et lui promit de le lui rendre dès qu'il se sentirait mieux.

Une fois que le petit-déjeuner fut englouti, tout le monde retourna dans l'entrée et, Sena se retrouvant en queue de peloton, il se demanda à haute voix pourquoi Agon le regardait tant que ça.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas formuler une question dont il fallait mieux ne pas donner de réponse.

« Ah, il est juste jaloux que ton harem est plus gros que le sien ! » Répondit obligeamment Mizumachi, Nakabou hochant vigoureusement la tête à côté de lui.

Sena ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais abandonna rapidement.

*Ces deux-là sont si têtus, qu'importe ce que je dis ils continueront à penser ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon*

Qui aurait cru que de devenir le « petit frère honoraire » de toute une équipe de pom-pom-girls pouvait être si embêtant ?


End file.
